Thorns
by Phasmaphilia
Summary: The head maid of the Sweeton manor has gone by a few names in the past, but her present one is Camellia. As Sweeton's favorite her duties also unfortunately include doing some "unconventional" maid work. But when Ciel Phantomhive comes to visit, along with his butler, will things take a turn for the better, or for the worse?


Chapter 1

"This is a good breakfast you've prepared, Cami." master complemented. _You say that every morning, it doesn't make it any more enjoyable than it already isn't_ , "Thank you, master." I said. Then, as usual, he patted his lap for me, and, as usual, I sat down upon it, making sure to give a little flourish to my movements as I sat down for him; a twirl of the skirt and a smooth transition onto his lap, with an obvious but elegant crossing of my legs. We read the newspaper as he fed me, then himself. "Cami, we're having Phantomhive stay for the week to discuss a business deal and put down agreements. I need you to make up two guest rooms along with your usual duties." he ordered, "Yes master." I replied. Before I could get up and collect the dishes he took a loud, disgusting inhale on my neck, "That's a good perfume you're wearing Cami." "Thank you, master." I said, _I made sure to find one that smelled like flowers and sex for you._

Making up the guest rooms for the Earl Phantomhive and his butler invited a few questions to ponder in my head. _Would they recognize me? Is the master going to die this way? What will become of the others?_ The others, poor girls, and they're so nice too...I took a look at myself in the mirror before I left, I almost didn't recognize myself with my hair up and the glasses.

The young earl and his butler arrived just in time for dinner, and as I opened the door for them all question of them recognizing me were dismissed; the young earl didn't even seem slightly surprised to see me, and neither did Sebastian. Master greeted the young earl warmly as he came down the stairs in front of the entrance doors, "Welcome to my home Earl phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Sweeton." the young earl replied, as Sebastian bowed slightly. "Let my maid Camiellia show you to your rooms and to the dinner she prepared." Master said with a chuckle; I curtsied as they turned to see me. I showed them to dinner after their rooms, Sebastian not having much luggage of his own except his uniforms making it quick. The young earl ate almost peckishly compared to the master, taking in a mouthful whenever he could. "Excuse my poor manners, I can't help myself with Camiellia's cooking." When they turned to look at me I simply gave a humble shrug in reply along with "Thank you, master." Master and the earl returned to their dinner, but Sebastian looked at me a minute longer for some reason, it was almost suspicous.

"What was the young earl like Miss Camiellia?" Sally asked, Ramona followed with "Was he as sullen and bitter as they say?" "Well," I started, "He was a little sullen, but he was still actually a bit charming. But overall, I think he's quite adorable." "OH CAMIELLIA! You shouldn't say something so belittleing about an earl!" Sally fretted, "But most would take that as a complement. Anyway, I need you two to change the tablecloth and give the table a good dusting please, alright?" "Yes Miss Camiellia!" they both said, saluting me, and then rushing out the door together. "*Sigh* tsk, such nice girls." I said under my breath as I turned around to the dishes. Later the door opened behind me, "Would you like any help, Miss Camiellia?" he said, _Sebastian_. "No thank you," I said without turning around, "I think I have the dishes handled." "Alright, but if you need anything from me, I'm happy to help you." he said, walking closer, and I could feel my heart beat faster. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." I said, as nonchalantly as I could. Then, suddenly, but somehow not surprising me, he took and small sniff of my neck, and then a long, smooth inhale up along it, stopping at my ear. "That's a lovely perfume you're wearing," he whispered into my ear, letting out his breath while he spoke, "like a soft, warm bed of roses, on a warm night." and then he turned around and left. I turned around, just to look at the empty room in front of me. _You may not recognize, or even remember me, but I remember you, I remember the way you held me, I remember the way your eyes flashed in the light of the sun._


End file.
